darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Ages of Cybertron Wiki
Welcome to Updated: July 22 2011 ' since January 2009' ---- In the bygone cycles, predating even the earliest of humankind's history, war ravaged the distant planet of Cybertron. Driven by an unquenchable thirst for power and utter domination, Megatron commands the Decepticons in a savage conquest that has laid waste to the planet's surface, consuming entire cities and plunging others beneath the surface and placed millions under his tyrannical rule. Opposed only by a handful of freedom fighters under the command of Optimus Prime while Crystal City holds to a true neutrality that is protected by Omega Supreme and the stalwart defenders who rally behind him and Solarix the holy leader of the Church of Primus. The war has sapped the energon of the planet to dangerous levels, driving those who refuse to choose a side amongst the three factions of Cybertron to scavenge for survival. These are dark times for the Transformers, with open conflict pock marking the surface while darker hungers and power gambles are made in the deep places of the planet, away from prying eyes and threatening hardships in this Dark Age of Cybertron. Dark Ages of Cybertron is a young MUSH unlike any other Transformers mush. We have a simple, easy to use on game application system that requires just the necessities and nothing more! With a one of a kind combat code in the making, Dark Ages appeals to and old fans alike with its' exciting tiny plots both big and small. We will even run plots one on one with players so everyone gets a chance to have fun and take part! Don't believe us? Check us out in the evenings and join our small but expanding crew of staff and players. We'll be happy to have you stop in. This wiki is about Dark Ages of Cybertron MUSH, which is a textual Transformers MUSH role playing game. Check out the news files, the character generation files, our grid maps, logs galore, bb boards, and of course character profiles. ---- What is a MUSH? A MUSH (generally called a Multi-User Shared Hallucination) is a text-based online social medium to which multiple users are connected at the same time. MUSHes are often used for online role-playing. Roleplay consists of a series of 'poses'. Each character makes a 'pose' - that is, writes a description of speech, actions, etc. which the character performs. This medium borrows traits from both improvisational stage acting and writing. Dark Ages of Cybertron MUSH has a theme of Transformers, specifically 3 million years before the crash of the Ark and Nemesis on Earth. Therefore you may play any known Transformer that would have been alive at that point or even create your own character. If reading over the wiki has made you want to apply as a character on the MUSH, then you will need a MUSH client to log in. These are listed below. Download and try one of the below MUSH Clients *'MacIntosh Mush Clients' *'Mush Client' *'Simple MU Client' *'List of all MU Clients' *'Flash Telnet of of Mudconnector' **Scroll down to Dark Ages of Cybertron and click it, click Play Now Once you have downloaded a client, you will have to create in the address book the site address which is darkages.isunlimited.net and then the port address which is 7775 Once you entered this information and saved it in your address book, you will have to direct the client to Connect to the MUSH. You will see a connection screen that looks something like this: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Welcome to Dark Ages of Cybertron! A TRANSFORMERS mush set four million, one thousand years before the classic series of the 1980s! Use connect name password to connect to your existing Transformer. Use Connect Guest Guest to connect as a guest Transformer Use QUIT to logout. Use the WHO command to find out who is online currently. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - so type: connect guest guest then hit enter. You are now on the MUSH! New to MUSHing and need to know basic stuff? Mush Commands -- Go here to learn the commands you’ll need to know when you log into the MUSH. If you get stuck, ask someone that is online at the game. ---- Categories *'Character Generation Room Guide' **A must for new players *'Bulletin Boards On Game' *'Character Profiles' **Good inspirational reference for new players *'News Files' **A must for all players, new and vet alike *'Encyclopedia Cybertronica' **Critters on the game *'Mush Commands for All' **For all players *'Open FCs / Soon to be Open FCs' **Want a FC? Look here! *'DOAC Wiki Tutorial' **How to guide on placing stuff on this wiki Images *'Maps of the Grid' **Learn to get around using planet and city maps *'Character Picture Gallery' **Drawings of player OC characters Timelines *'DOAC_MUSH_Timeline' **Selective log timeline w/brief descriptions *'0 - A LOG TIMELINE FOR DARK AGES OF CYBERTRON MUSH' **An all inclusive log by log timeline ---- }} *HS meets Blades and Streetwise 7/16 *Reprimand 7/16 *Starscream In Trouble 7/17 *New Medic Arrives 7/17 *Medic Review 7/17 *Waking Up Venture 7/17 *Pestering the Medic 7/17 *Reactivation 7/17 *Helping Out 7/18 *Nova and Slippy Chat Again 7/18 *Testing and Release 7/18 *Talking to Alpha 7/19 *Tunnel Monster 7/19 *Talking Future 7/19 *Starscream Chats with Shadow 7/19 *Dually meets Venture 7/19 *HS meets Hammerstrike 7/20 *Fixing Up Nova 7/20 *Stubborn Chromia 7/20 *Lift Off meets Venture 7/20 *Facing Venture 7/20 }} *2011 Logs *Character Profiles *Autobot Bboard Current Year *Decepticon Bboard Current Year *Public Current Year Character Profiles Updated Blades – Chains – Chromia - Crackshot – Dually - Echo - First Aid – Hammerstrike - Horizon - Hot Spot - Jackknife - Lift Off - Metro-X – Nightstar - Nova Black – Ratchet – Robustus - Shadow – Shark - Skywarp - Slipstream - Starscream - Stormfront - Thundercracker - Venture New Character Profiles Caducia ---- Return of the Dragon "There are a lot of records at the Iacon public library, but if you want to run a search through any of the Autobot databases, I can probably get you access since I'm pretty sure none of those names are current Autobot engineers." He was walking back up the tunnel towards the ramp that led up to the surface suburbs around Iacon. "Sounds good to me," Hot Spot says. He walks beside First Aid; by now, he's used enough to the scenery that he doesn't feel he has to look at everything all at once. Well, not much. :Suddenly, the lights all go out in the tunnel. "Um," Hot Spot says, as his view of the (to him) interesting structure of the tunnel is cut out. "Does this often happen in Iacon?" There's a clanking noise. "Oof-" First Aid says, apparently having stumbled over something. He turns the settings up on his optics and looks around, although they don't particularly cast much light. "Not in Iacon, not while I've been here, anyway." There was an awkward silence. The air was still. No power was humming through at all. Then something down the corridor behind them hissed! First Aid nearly jumps out of his armor. "What was that?" "No idea," Hot Spot says. He also dials up his optics, and looks around warily. "Are you all right?" The hissing ends, and then there's silence. But somehow there was a presence. The tunnel was dimly lit by optical light at least, but that did not seem to help much First Aid says, "Just fine. I kicked something." "OK," Hot Spot says. He glances at First Aid, and takes a step closer to him. "Maybe we ought to..." he says, and begins to walk slowly backwards in the direction they were headed, gesturing First Aid to follow. He really doesn't like the feel of the place right now; the sooner they're both out of it, the better. Tunnel Monster |Continued... ---- See Maps of Cybertron on our Maps page. ---- To write a article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the ' About' page. * If you are to wikis, check out the ' tutorial'. * Check out ' Help:Starting this wiki' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called ' "Stubs"' and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the ' templates project page'. ; Talk and more... * Check out the ' community portal' to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- Jazz ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Content